


And Although I'll Be Out Of Sight, Dear

by maxthetransguy



Category: Joe Iconis - Fandom, Two Player Game Album
Genre: Andy's Song, Connections, Light Angst, More like songsfic, Reminiscing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: This is Andy from Andy's Song reminiscing on his mom. Basically, in my mind, Andy's mom sings the Goodbye Song, so here's some light angst for your enjoyment. Short and bitter sweet.





	And Although I'll Be Out Of Sight, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Player Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508261) by Joe Iconis and George Salazar. 

My mom died when I was pretty young. I was ten when it happened. Cancer took her away from me and my dad. And growing up without a mom, well it makes everything much more scary. Driving. Dating. Living.  
When people ask why I ride my bike to work instead of driving, I tell them because pollution or cars are overrated or exercise. It’s definitely not because I’m scared to drive.  
Before Mom died, she knew she was going. She thanked me for teaching her lessons. I don’t know what I possibly could’ve taught her. She also reminded me to remember what she taught me. She taught me how to ride a bike. And that I shouldn’t be scared because I would be fine.  
I’m not fine without her. I’m always scared.  
My Captain Kirk action figure was the last thing Mom ever gave me. I’ve never opened it. I never even shook the box, much to scared I would break it. I didn’t want to risk losing one of the last reminders of Mom.  
When I got my own place, I started to keep goldfish. Once it died, I bought a new one. And once that one died, another. My mom loved fish. Thought they were so pretty and calming. She loved water too. Swimming in a lake, pond, or ocean. Not pools. Never in pools. Too many chemicals.  
I miss Mom even now that thirty years have passed without her. Dad is amazing. He’s loving, but it isn’t the same as having her.  
Why is a grown man such a wreck over something that happened thirty years ago? I can’t shake it.  
Everything I do has a tie to Mom. Even tucking my polo shirts into my Levi’s. She always told me I looked sharp like that. She would help me tuck in the shirt and smile that warm smile of hers. I still do that everyday. It makes me feel safe. A reminder that even though she’s out of sight, she is right here with me forever.  
Sometimes when I really miss her, I’ll go outside and look at the night sky. We used to stargaze constantly. And I still will, but it’s not the same without her pointing out the constellations and telling me the meaning behind each one.  
She told me it wasn’t goodbye because she will always be by my side. I don’t feel her presence, but I know she is there. She never broke a promise to me. Ever. And one day, I’ll say my goodbye, and I will see her again, face to face.


End file.
